The Triwizard Tournament, Catching Fire Style ™
Okay, so this is a Crossover Of The Goblet of Fire and Catching Fire. You don’t know what the Goblet of fire is and I will kill you. The students are all Hunger Games Victors/Tributes. Some teachers are Hunger Games Characters. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor are main houses. The Triwizard Tournament, Catching Fire Style '™'' ' Chapter One The Triwizard Tournament ‘The Triwizard Tournament’ said Dumbledore. Some of the kids in the crowd murmured. Me, being a Muggle born wouldn’t know anything, but Peeta raised his eyebrows looking excited. Gale: No clue too. I have a look at the Hufflepuff table. Finnick and Johanna high fived each other. Annie, the girl who went slightly mad when her parents were tortured in front of her using the cruciatus curse, mouthed ‘Haven’t the slightest, Katniss’. Dumbledore carried on ‘3 schools will compete in 3 challenges. From each school a champion will be chosen. To be a Champion you must put your name in the goblet of Fire” Snape pushed out a large cup with green flames in it. “In these challenges all the champions will be allowed to use is a wand. Win and you shall be basked in fame and glory and riches.’ The mutters got louder ‘But the tasks are dangerous, due to this-‘Dumbledore pointed at a man with a small moustache, dressed formally who stepped forward. ‘Only people aged 17 or over will be allowed to put their name in the cup’ then the shouting begun and the man began muttering. ‘''SILENCE''!’ Yelled Professor Dumbledore ‘You put your name in there and there is no going back. People are known to change in this tournament; and not for the better’ ‘Maybe Cresta should go in; she’s already so ‘round the bend it’s impossible for her to get any worse!’ called Cato. Annie went redder than my uniform while Finnick...well, if looks could kill. His pretty face had formed some sort of thing made of pure hatred: Cato’s aunt was the one who tortured Annie’s parents. The headmaster coughed and stared at Cato, the twinkle gone from his eye, while Professor Abernathy had his right hand clutched around a butter knife. ‘Here, all the way from France, it’s the girls of Beauxbatons’ and then the most beautiful girls you’ll ever see walked in. All were blonde and in light greyish dresses. Gale’s mouth shamelessly dropped, Peeta wiped his eyes and Finnick looked ready to faint when one winked at him. Following them came a girl, could only be 12, in a tight white jumpsuit, that’s collar had frilly red material on it. The end of the sleeves also had the same stuff. She a scarlet hoop that had white bands around it every so often. She did some very complicated back flips and high kicks, she also did a large spin in the air doing the splits an- CRUNCH. What the hell! A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes was floating in the air. It was as if she was walking. She was in a pale green jump suit that covered everything except her hands, which had white silk gloves covering them, and her bare feet. The original girls were now in a line by the staff table, singing a song. Their voices were lovely, but it did sound slightly eerie. ‘Nous montrer la véritable beauté '' ''personne ne doit voir notre '' ''élégance personne d'autre ne '' ''peut dire qu'ils ont plus de toi’ What the hell did that mean? The little girl stood in front of the choir of beauties and got her wand out. Murmuring something, the girl in the air sung a high note, got about 2 metres in front of the 12 year old, turned to face us, then floated down. ‘En dessous nous avons beauté cachée’ Afterwards, a woman, with big lips and short black hair walked in. But the strange thing about her, was the fact she was taller than Hagrid. Dumbledore kissed her hand and said something under his breath. ‘Plaisir’ she said. I think that means pleasure...I’m really not sure. Why would I spend time worrying about French when the Triwizard tournament was being held at Hogwarts! ‘And Welcome, the boys of DURMSTRANG!’ The sound of marching made me alert: it was a habit. Boys came in. They were all in fur coats and hats. Each was also holding an oak cane. They moved the sticks in absolute sync. Three boys shot through the great hall’s doors on broomsticks. One looked extremely familiar... ‘KRUM!’ shouted Brutus, a guy from Slytherin ‘GLOSS KRUM! OH MY GOD!’ The guys on the ground lined up to sing their school song, while Krum and the other boys on Broomsticks still floated, in an exact pyramid with Krum at the front . ‘Vi står starka '' ''alla rädsla är borta '' ''vi står vi kommer '' ''att leva länge på, '' ''för vi står starka fruktar’ They began chanting'' '' ‘''ALLA GÅTT vi''' ''fortfarande står '' ''VI KOMMER leva länge’! A man with a scruffy beard and a black fur hat marched down the space between the tables. His eyes were small and beady. His large feet which were covered in big black ug boots went over to Dumbledore. ‘Ahhh, Dumbeedore!’ The two men hugged. ‘Igor Karkaroff, you’ve keep slipping through my fingers when I try to find you.” The Durmstrang boys sat down at Slytherin, despite Peeta screaming at Krum to come sit with the Gryffindors. Beauxbatons sat with Ravenclaw, ignoring the efforts of both the girl who was in the green suit (Who I think was the one who winked at Finnick) and Finnick who tried to get them to sit at Hufflepuff. Annie looked ready to punch someone. ‘For the next week you will be allowed to put your name on a piece of Parchment and enter it into the Goblet of Fire. Off to bed now’ and we all got up to leave. Peeta began blabbing when we all joined each other ‘Wouldn’t it be amazing to enter your name in that cup. God, Finnick. You’re so lucky, being of age. You gonna put your name i-‘ ‘No he isn’t.’ snapped Annie. ‘Yeah, I am Annie’ he said ‘Course he is’ chimed Johanna ‘Uh Huh’ I said, as Annie looked distressed. ‘I won’t let you’ ‘You gonna tie me up?’ ‘That sounds Pervy, Fin’ Finnick rolled his eyes at Johanna’s comments ‘Shut up’ I said ‘Oooh! Someone’s gotta crush!’ Gale looked irritated by Johanna’s comment about me liking Finnick. Annie muttered something and ran off down a Corridor Copyright 2012 Emz